Always
by Blade of Justice
Summary: Feeling like she hasn't gotten enough Peashy time lately, Neptune decides to take matters into her own hands and take the little blonde out for the day. Unfortunately, their day gets interrupted by a chance encounter that changes everything.


It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Planeptune. Games were selling, shares were rising, and people were as happy as ever. There weren't any crazy people running around questioning authority, there weren't any evil crime syndicates on the move promoting evil, and there most certainly weren't any evil ex-goddesses plotting to take over the world. It was, without a doubt, a great day to goof off and have some fun.

Naturally, the CPU of Planeptune would be hard at work keeping the peace as it was, doing everything in her power to make sure nothing could prevent future days from being just as sunshiny perfect as this one. Right?

Well, if "working hard" meant "showing your adopted daughter-thing from another dimension around," then yes, Planeptune's CPU was indeed planning on working hard today. Working hard at hardly working, anyway.

Could you blame her though? With Vert 1 and Vert 2 chasing her little bee all over one world or the other, Neptune barely ever got alone time with her bestest little buddy anymore! They had only just now managed to get to her Planeptune from the other one!

Thanks to Plutia, though, Neptune had come up with and put into place a fool proof plan that no one could possibly see through, allowing her to finally spend the day with Peashy! There was no way that the Verts would get past the mistress of friendship, Iris Heart, and even if they did, thanks to Neptune's super awesome plan, they wouldn't want to bother "Peashy" anyway!

... Just so long as no one actually looked under Peashy's covers anyway. As long as no one did that, Plutia could totally keep covering and say that Peashy was sick and needed rest.

At least up until one of those crazy blondes wanted to start nursing "Peashy" back to health. Then it would all be in Iris Heart's capable hands.

Puffing out her cheeks, Neptune glanced at a nearby clock. She had kidnapped Peashy about an hour ago, so the terrible twins (the Verts) probably were just arriving at the other Planeptune's Basilicom now. Knowing Plutia... and also knowing how persistent two Verts could be, Neptune figured that gave her and Peashy roughly...

"... Four or five hours," the older CPU finally announced to herself. That wasn't really a whole day, but considering the alternative (that is to say a whole lot of nothing), Neptune knew she couldn't be too picky today.

Speaking of picky...

"P-koooooo! How long are you going to be?!"

The first order of business, naturally, had been to take Peashy to a store so she could get some of the specially flavored limited time only pudding that was currently on sale due to a promotion. Neptune had been super excited to be able to get her hands on some herself, and even more excited that she'd be able to get some for Peashy.

Unfortunately for her excitement, Neptune had not anticipated that Peashy wouldn't be able to settle on a single flavor so they could continue on with their super fun day. True, under normal circumstances they could just buy all the flavors, but this was special and limited pudding! The store owners had explicit instructions that customers could only get one pudding a day, and Neptune had found at the promotion's start that even CPU's were no exception.

To make matters worse, today was the last day of the whole thing, so, as expected, Peashy had decided that this was a very, very serious decision.

The little CPU finally looked up at Neptune.

"Which one are you getting, Neptuna?"

Neptune blinked at the little girl's question, then cracked a grin. She looked so darn distressed, like the world would end or something if she didn't make the perfect choice.

Patting her little buddy on the head, Neptune pointed at the display. There, atop all the other pudding flavors, was the special deluxe golden pudding.

"That one! Wanna know why?"

Neptune puffed her chest out proudly, waiting for Peashy to ask her. Just in case Peashy didn't, Neptune decided she should lay it on a bit more. After all, she had a great reason for her choice. "If you ask reeeaaally nicely, then maaaaybe I'll tell you. It's a really big deal, after all."

Peashy's eyes widened at Neptune's words, her mouth opening to form a small "o" as she gazed up at the short haired CPU. There was something so amazing behind Neptune's pudding choice? What could it be? She just had to know! She had to!

"Neptuna, Neptuna! You have to tell me!" Peashy clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling in hope and wonder. She might have started flailing her arms about or telling, but Neptune had told her to ask nicely...

If Neptuna didn't tell her now, after she had been so nice, then she'd make Neptuna talk!

Grinning to herself, Neptune put one hand on her hip and held a single finger in the air.

"It's all part of my master plan, P-ko!" Neptune declared boldly, before pointing dramatically towards the various flavors of pudding all lined up. "Do you see all of those? There's a lot right?"

The NPC at the register sighed as Neptune's voice began to get louder and louder. He was so glad this was the last day of this crazy pudding thing. So, so glad.

"Neptuna..." Peashy was very aware there were a lot of flavors. It was why she was having so much trouble deciding! Her childish wonder and excitement was quickly being replaced with impatience and frustration now. Neptuna wouldn't betray her like this, would she? "Tell me! Tell me or I'm gonna go home!"

Neptune's eyes widened. That was a worse threat that a Peashy Pummeling!

"Okay okay, I'll tell you! Don't go anywhere, you have to stay here to get the special pudding after all!" Waving her arms frantically, Neptune hoped she would be able to pacify the young blonde she was with. After a moment of consideration, Peashy seemed to be appeased, because she was smiling again. Whew! Crisis averted! "Okay! So like I was saying, there's a lot of them! So many, in fact, the only way you could try every single flavor is to get one every single day."

Peashy's eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her lips. That many different flavors?! What kind of sorcery was this?! She needed to visit Neptuna more often! For the pudding!

"Which means!" Neptune declared, her dramatic finger pointing finally coming to a most dramatic halt as she placed her finger square inbetween little Peashy's eyes. Now she had the little CPU right where she wanted her. "That I saved the best, tastiest, biggest, most expensive, rarest, and most awesomest flavor of all for last! The flavor I knew I wanted the moment they announced this promotion last year! The flavor to end all flavors! And that flavor, dear P-ko..."

Neptune gently lifted her finger for Peashy's forehead, slowly drawing a line in the air to point at the golden pudding. She fought back a laugh as she watched Peashy's eyes follow her finger like a cat's would follow a toy.

"... is the golden pudding!"

Naturally, Peashy's next words came mere seconds after Neptune spoke.

"I want that one! I want the golden pudding!"

"You heard her, shopkeeper! Two golden puddings!"

The NPC sighed, pulling down two cups of golden pudding as the two girls began talking excitedly amongst themselves about their upcoming treat. He had known it was going to come to this months ago, when Lady Purple Heart had first walked into his store, and had heard about it every other day since. Was this whole thing really necessary...?

After paying for their treats and heading back out into the streets of Planeptune, Neptune took the bag of super large, super delicious puddings and placed it into her inventory. Upon catching Peashy's confused glance, Neptune ruffled her hair.

"Relax, short stuff! I want to save this for last is all. If we eat it up now..." Neptune waited just a moment so Peashy could ready her protest. The little girl really, really wanted that pudding now! But not as much as Neptune had been wanting it, so little P-ko could wait. As soon as Peashy opened her mouth, Neptune covered it. "... then we'll just get sick and puke it up on the roller coaster I'm about to take you on!"

Now that got Peashy's attention. Roller coaster? Why hadn't Neptuna said so sooner?!

"Let's go! Let's go to the roller coaster!" Peashy cheered, the pudding almost completely forgotten. Before Neptune could continue acting cool and appealing to Peashy's, well, Peashyness, the little girl dashed off to where she remembered the Planeptune amusement park to be from one of her previous visits... Though she hasn't gotten to ride the roller coaster then!

"H-Hey, P-ko! Wait for meeeee!"

* * *

Neptune looked at the sky and sighed. She knew it would be almost time for their little adventure to end. There wasn't a clock in sight, but even if the Verts never came, Peashy was probably going to be getting tired soon. It was kind of funny, even though Peashy was probably almost twenty, she was still a kid.

... Of course, there was a reason for that. She WAS still a kid, because that was when-

"Neptuna, I hafta go to the bathroom."

"Huh?"

Neptune blinked as she was pulled out of her thoughts by a tug at her side. Looking down, she saw Peashy looking like she had had enough for the day.

"P-ko, you're a big girl, aren't you?" Neptune pointed towards the direction of the park's bathrooms. It wasn't too far, within sight in fact, but for some reason, Neptune just got this tug. She couldn't baby Peashy forever. "Why don't you go do what you gotta do while I rest my poor old back here, huh?" Neptune grinned teasingly at the little CPU. "Or do you still need help like when you were a baby?"

"I... I do not!" Peashy declared defiantly, before dashing off towards the restroom. Naturally, Neptune's eyes didn't leave her for a minute. She would never admit it to Peashy, but she was kind of... glad the girl was still small like this. For some reason, Neptune felt more connected to the little squirt than anyone else sometimes, even her own sister.

As soon as Peashy left Neptune's sight, the older CPU began to ponder over the day's events. They'd definitely had a good time, hadn't they? It wasn't like she couldn't see Peashy more often or anything, so some might wonder why she made such a big deal out of it today. For all she knew, the Verts might have never shown up to look for Peashy and Neptune had just been being dramatic.

Was it wrong of her to want to spend some time alone with Peashy though? Sure, Plutia was great, but after everything that had happened, Neptune had started to feel like there was this hole inside of her. It was weird. Before she had met Peashy, raised Peashy technically, she had never noticed it, but now that Peashy was part of her life... It was like the little twerp had become part of... her, maybe...?

"Jeez! What's wrong with me?! I sound like a mom or something!" Neptune slapped herself repeatedly on her cheeks in the hope of waking herself up. She had wanted to spend the day having fun with Peashy, not getting all sappy about it! That was just lame!

And she HAD been having fun with Peashy, hadn't she?

As soon as the pair had arrived at the park, they had gotten right down to business. They'd gone for the roller coaster first off and, after a quick rejection by the NPC at the front of the line who told them they weren't talk enough, they transformed into their HDD forms and had their time of their lives.

Until Yellow Heart lost it all over the people sitting in front of them. Purple Heart had managed not to laugh at the time, but as soon as the pair transformed back, Neptune couldn't stop laughing... well, until Peashy made her stop laughing with a well placed fist. After that they were even.

Next they had hit the haunted house and, much to Neptune's disappointment, Peashy found everything hilarious. She had been hoping to get in on scaring the little CPU too! If anything, the little girl had probably broken the hearts of every person working in there, doing their best to scare and frighten only to be rewarded with hysterics.

... Actually, in hindsight, that WAS kind of funny.

The house of mirrors hadn't gone nearly as well. Sure, it had been fun at first, up until Neptune and Peashy had gotten separated. For kicks, Neptune had started acting scared and panicked, like she couldn't find her way out, in the hopes of making up for her failure at the haunted house. Surely she could work up Peashy this time.

Or so she thought.

Peashy, ever the resourceful little thing, had transformed back into Yellow Heart and punched her way through every mirror she could until she could find Neptune and "protect" her.

Somehow, Neptune just knew Histy would blame HER for that when it was totally P-ko's fault for not playing along. Seriously!

At least after that things had been mostly uneventful, though they'd still been fun. Neptune was just glad nothing else got broken...

"It was fun," Neptune said finally, a small smile playing on her lips. Know what? She was glad it had been just Peashy and her today, even if there probably had never been a threat of someone coming to take her in the first place. Maybe the two tended to argue a lot, and maybe the reason the two got along so well wasn't because Neptune was like Peashy's mom but more because they were both little kids deep down, but no matter what the reason?

"Neptunaaaaaa!"

Neptune looked up, getting ready to greet Peashy. She was preparing her comment; would it be a joke or something nice?

Then it happened. Something that just shouldn't have ever happened.

"Peashy! There you are!"

But it did.

Alarmed, Neptune immediately began running for Peashy. If someone thought they were going to cut her and P-ko's fun day off short, they were sorely mistaken!

Speaking of the little one, Peashy stood still, frozen with a look of growing... something on her face. It was a look Neptune didn't understand initially, but she knew right away she didn't like it. One look at Peashy's face was enough to set Neptune into a panic, a feeling she hadn't felt in years. Something was wrong. This wasn't just someone coming to get mad at Neptune for hogging Peashy for the day. Peashy wouldn't even make a face like that at those Seven Sage guys for crying out loud! Where was Peashy looking anyway? At the person talking? Come to think of it, that was a voice Neptune didn't recogni-

"Coming mom!"

Neptune's heart froze, as did the rest of her, as she finally looked away from Peashy and towards the sources of the voices.

The first person was a woman. She was older, blonde, reasonably good looking, but otherwise normal. If Neptune hadn't been paying rapt attention right now, she probably wouldn't have paid the woman any mind, and certainly wouldn't have given her the second look she was giving her now.

The woman... She sort of looked like... But that was impossible, wasn't it...?

Before Neptune could ponder on it any longer, the source of the second voice came into view by giving the older woman a hug.

It was a girl. She looked like she was a teenager. She was pretty looking and had a bounce to her step that just told the world she was happy and full of life. She had blonde hair, like the woman (and someone else for that matter), and eyes that Neptune had spent the better part of the day looking at.

It didn't take a genius to realize who this girl was.

"Peashy, don't run off like that next time, okay? Your father is worried sick."

"Aw, don't be such a spoil sport! I just wanted to try that game one last time!"

As the pair walked out of sight, continuing their conversation, Neptune and Peashy stood in silence. There were still a good few yards between them, and Neptune wasn't sure what to do. Should she go to Peashy? Should she chase after those people? Her mind was reeling, and she couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in Peashy's mind.

As Neptune finally made a move, so did Peashy. Not a move Neptune wanted to see, but one she had feared had been coming all the same. While Neptune had been planning on bridging the gap between them, Peashy had other plans. Before Neptune could say "stop!", Peashy had transformed into Yellow Heart and blasted off into the sky.

Knowing now was simply not the time to be separated from the other girl, Neptune transformed into Purple Heart and gave chase. If there was ever a time Peashy needed to be with someone, this was definitely it. Luckily, if Neptune knew Peashy (and she liked to think she did), the other CPU would want to go somewhere familiar, and luckily for Neptune, Peashy was only familiar with a handful of places in this dimension, and her own Basilicom was easily the closest one.

On the other hand, Neptune wasn't sure what to expect or to say when she finally did catch up. She had always hoped that Peashy had never thought about what becoming a CPU had cost her. It wasn't like she had had a choice in the matter, but she had accepted it and even become happy with her newfound powers. Yet to have something so blatantly thrown in her face like this? Being a "real" goddess, having always been one, Neptune couldn't even begin to imagine what must be going through poor Peashy's mind.

But damn if she wasn't going to try to get to her and help!

As Purple Heart closed in on the Basilicom, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was dark by this point, and it wasn't hard at all to spot that little yellow mass on the roof.

"There she is..." The CPU murmured to herself. She realized she had been much more concerned than she had thought, as seeing Peashy had lifted a weight off of her that she hasn't realized had even settled there. It must have been because she was in this form right now. That had to be it.

Ignoring the heavy feeling that was growing in her chest, Purple Heart landed just behind Peashy, who was once more in her normal form. The tiny blonde wasn't bawling, as she might have been over a lesser, nore trivial issue, but she was sniffling all the same. The sound tore Purple Heart up inside, as if she would much rather one of P-ko's usual temper tantrums. She could deal with those. Despite, as always, feeling more mature and confident in this state, Neptune wasn't sure what to say, what to do. For once, she wasn't feeling particularly confident at all.

How do you comfort someone who had just been shown the future they would never be able to have? Someone who was, what's more, a child?

At that moment, Purple Heart understood just how drastically different she and the other CPUs of her world were from those of Peashy's. While she had always been this way and had never expected anything different from life, the same could not be said for them. At one point, they would have had to have been born to normal parents, lived normal lives, and then... stopped it all to become something greater. They had sought out that life and thrown away their old one in order to become a goddess.

But that wasn't the case with Peashy, was it? She had become this way purely by accident. As dastardly as Anonydeath and Rei were at the time, Purple Heart sincerely doubted either had genuinely intended to steal a child's future away and certainly not hurt her in any way. Perhaps, in their own way, "raising" her during those ten years was an attempt at atoning?

Well... Maybe Purple Heart was giving them too much credit. Maybe not. You never knew with those two, Anonydeath in particular. Whatever the case was, the person that mattered most here was the little girl curled up before Purple Heart, and she had spent more than enough time standing here and thinking about it. She needed to do something. She... She couldn't stand seeing Peashy like this.

Placing a hand on her chest, as if to ease and push aside her own hurt over this issue, Purple Heart lowered herself to sit down next to Peashy. She raised a hand slowly, as if unsure where to put it, before settling on wrapping it around the smaller girl's shaking shoulders.

Peashy flinched at the sudden contact, and Purple Heart swallowed as she realized what that likely meant. Peashy had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she hasn't even noticed Purple Heart arriving. She had never known Peashy to be the type of girl to get so wrapped up in things that she stopped noticing what was going on around her. Peashy was the type to make a fuss if anything.

It was disconcerting.

Purple Heart briefly wondered if she would return to her normal form. Perhaps Peashy would be more comfortable that way... At the same time, even Neptune recognized this was something that needed to be handled delicately, and Peashy didn't need things being made worse for her. Not now, not ever.

As Peashy relaxed somewhat, still sniffling, Purple Heart supposed that was all the more reason to transform back. Peashy needed to see that she could help her through this as goofy old Neptune, that this was going to be okay. That Peashy was going to be okay.

Sincerely hoping that would be true, Purple Heart closed her eyes as the light of transformation enveloped her. A moment later, Neptune had replaced her HDD self, and she pulled Peashy closer. Now that she was closer to Peashy's size, and hopefully in a more relatable form to the girl, Neptune finally got started.

"Why'd you run off on me like that, P-ko?"

Might as well start somewhere. Get Peashy talking and work from there. At least Neptune hoped that would work, because even now that she had returned to her mouthier form, she still felt like she was at a loss.

Peashy looked up at Neptune. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked positively... actually, Neptune couldn't place it. It was an expression Neptune just couldn't understand, and that made her feel terribly heavy inside.

"That girl..." Peashy paused, wiping her eyes and sniffling a little more. Neptune knew she couldn't be pushy here, so she waited for Peashy to continue. It took a moment for Peashy to collect her thoughts, and then she spoke once more. "There are two Berts. There are two Mamas. There are two... two of a lot of people."

Neptune nodded slowly as Peashy looked up at her, her tearful gaze questioning. It was as if she had always just accepted the fact that some people came in doubles and never really had wondered about it, but now...

"Neptuna..." Neptune inhaled sharply. Peashy was trying to formulate her thoughts and feelings, trying to get these confusing things out of her, but it looked like she was also just about ready to burst into tears again. It was like she was being choked by all of these newfound thoughts and feelings, and they didn't want her words to come out.

"I-It's okay, P-ko...!" Neptune started, but as she opened her mouth to speak, she tasted something salty. Her eyes widening somewhat, she realized seeing Peashy in this state was bringing HER to tears. No, Neptune! Bad! You have to be there for Peashy right now!

"It's not! It's not okay!" Peashy shoved Neptune (and hard), causing Neptune to fall backwards onto the roof away from the tiny CPU. Her little fists were clenched as she stood, and for a moment, Neptune was afraid she would transform and fly away again.

What she did instead made Neptune almost wish she had.

Her eyes spilling a fresh wave of tears, Peashy turned to Neptune, one hand clutching desperately at her chest, as if she was clawing at the source of her pain, as if doing so would somehow ease it somehow, and uttered three words.

"Why? How come?"

Straightening herself, Neptune opened her mouth to answer, only to find she had none. She closed her mouth and tried to look inside and find an answer, any answer, that would help in this situation.

"How come Iffy and Compa got to grow up and get squishy and I didn't?! How come they don't like to play anymore but I do?! How come stuff is still hard for me that isn't for them?! How come I'm the only one anyone treats different?! I'm just as old as both of them, and lots stronger!" In the middle of her tearful tirade, Peashy spun on Neptune, who was still on the ground, watching in a mixture of horrible emotions. "H-How come, Neptuna?!"

Neptune felt like she couldn't breathe.

Peashy wasn't just complaining about these things.

She truly didn't understand.

She couldn't.

"And how come there's another me..."

Here it comes. Neptune knew it was coming now. She wanted to take a breath, but she'd probably suffocate if she did. Everything just felt so heavy right now. This was supposed to be a happy day, not a horrible one! She had wanted Peashy to be happy, not to feel so... so broken!

"... that gets to grow up and do all of that while I never will?!"

With that final question, it was as if Peashy couldn't hold back anymore. The dam had broken, and the tiny CPU burst into sobs, falling to her knees and pounding on the roof with her tiny fist as she did.

Neptune didn't know what to say. She couldn't possibly understand what Peashy was going through right now. Peashy herself didn't fully comprehend it, and that just made both of them hurt all the more.

Still... Even if Neptune didn't know what to say, that didn't mean she could just sit back and watch!

Getting up, Neptune stepped over towards Peashy and gently kneeled next to her. She hesitantly reached out for the girl, stopping her hand in midair. For a brief moment she hovered over Peashy's back, before she threw caution to the wind, put aside her own feelings, and grabbed the little CPU she was so fond of and pulled her into a bear hug. She held on tight, holding the sobbing Peashy to let her know she would never let go, and took every flailing fist the frustrated blonde sent her way.

Eventually, Peashy's wails began to grow quieter and her fists began to slow down. Neptune didn't loosen her grip even still. She didn't want Peashy to feel alone right now and she definitely didn't want to lose her. Never again.

"It's not fair!"

Peashy's words surprised Neptune, but only for a moment. When Peashy had said something wasn't fair in the past, it was because Neptune had gotten the last slice of cake or because Neptune had thoroughly trounced her in a video game. Things someone could laugh off.

Laughing was the last thing on Neptune's mind right now.

"It's not."

Peashy was quiet for a moment, besides for the occasional sniffling. She was used to those older than her coming up with various reasons and explanations for why her complaints were wrong, why she didn't understand, and so on. She was taken off guard by Neptune just agreeing with her like that.

Struggling somewhat, the little blonde CPU began wriggling around in Neptune's arms. Neptune, afraid Peashy was trying to escape, only tightened her grip, though she knew deep down it was useless. If Peashy wanted to escape, she would.

No, what Peashy wanted to do was look at Neptune. Some grunting and other noises made this clear to Neptune after a few moments more of Peashy's struggling, at which point she loosened her arms enough to allow Peashy to pull her head away with a pop. She stared at Neptune, eyes red and running, before sniffing again.

"It's not fair." Peashy said it once more, this time quietly. She looked into Neptune's eyes the entire time, as if waiting for some kind of reaction or confirmation. Did Neptune mean it, or was she just saying it to calm her down?

"It's not." Neptune repeated, looking right into Peashy's eyes with her own, fighting back a fresh wave of tears all the while.

Peashy's lip quivered. Tears started spilling once more, yet somehow, she felt a little better.

Neptune wasn't lying. Neptune wasn't just saying it to make her feel better or to get her to calm down.

It really wasn't fair.

Peashy leaned her head back, looking to the sky. She blinked back two last tears, before she closed her eyes for a few moments. Just as Neptune was about to ask her what she was doing, what was wrong, Peashy took a deep, deep breath, and then...

"It's not fair!"

Neptune blinked. And then she leaned back, taking a deep breath of her own, and...

"It's not fair!"

"It's. not. FAIR!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"IT'S NOOOOOT FAAAAAAIIIIIR!"

They continued like this, screaming at the night sky, for a few minutes. It could have been longer, it could have been less. What mattered was that they kept going and going until they felt like they just couldn't keep going anymore. Then they went just a little bit more, yelling to the sky and the heavens themselves, until finally the pair collapsed into each others' arms, panting and out of breath, before rolling onto the roof and staring up at the stars, lying side by side.

They stayed like that for a little while, recovering from their outburst. As their breathing began to slow and return to a normal pace, Peashy turned slightly to look at Neptune. Neptune looked over to Peashy in turn, though she didn't move quite yet. Truthfully, now that she had had a moment's rest, she was starting to feel pretty sore from the pounding Peashy gave her... Though it would be absolutely worth it if it helped any.

"W... What's up, P-ko? Feelin'... Feelin' a little better?" Neptune asked between long breaths. She knew what was up, but she wanted to know what specifically was going on in Peashy's mind right now. How else could she know how to proceed from here?

Peashy pursed her lips, then nodded slightly at the question. Neptune smiled weakly, but she knew this wasn't done with yet. Truthfully, she was worried this might be something that would stick with Peashy for a long time to come. She had to do what she could here and now to make it right.

"Neptuna...?" Peashy started quietly. She swallowed, finding her mouth feeling very dry. Looking at Neptune very honestly, she looked into the eyes of the CPU who helped raise her and continued. "I... I'm never gonna be pretty like that, am I?"

Neptune closed her eyes for a moment. It might be hard, but... Maybe it was time to let Peashy in on the cold hard truth.

Though at least Neptune could deliver it nicely.

"If you mean you're never gonna grow up like that... Then no, you won't," Neptune paused, before gently poking Peashy square on the forehead, causing the little girl to recoil comically. "But if you're asking if you're never going to be pretty, then you're being dumb."

Peashy opened her mouth to protest. How could Neptuna be so mean?! She... She was supposed to understand! She was supposed to-

"You ARE pretty."

- huh?

Peashy blinked a few times, staring at Neptune quizzically. Neptune was grinning at her. Peashy tilted her head. She didn't get it.

"I don't get it! I'm not big like that other me was!"

"P-ko, P-ko, think about it for a minute..." Neptune held up a finger as if she was giving a lesson or something. Peashy frowned, because it felt like Neptune was looking down on her, but... She wanted to know what Neptune meant! "Getting old has a lot of downsides, you know."

This was news to Peashy.

"It does?"

"You betcha! You start getting tired more, you stop liking things, and you start getting HAIRY all over!" Neptune made a face, to make this fact out to be extra scary. Peashy didn't seem impressed. That wasn't a good sign.

"Neptuna, she didn't look hairy to me. She looked like she was having fun too..." Peashy's eyes were downcast now, which made Neptune immediately become worried. She couldn't fail now!

"T-That's not the point!" Neptune reached for Peashy's chin and lifted the girl's face upwards, forcing her to look Neptune in the eye. "You don't have to be big to be pretty. Has anyone ever told you you were ugly before? Have you ever felt bad looking before?"

Peashy considered this for a moment.

"Well... I don't think so..."

"That's right! Now just look at you, P-ko," Neptune began listing off different parts of Peashy, tapping them as she did. "You've got pretty hair, pretty eyes, a pretty little nose, and I happen to know from years of dressing you you're pretty from your head to your toes."

Peashy couldn't help but laugh as Neptune made a point to poke at her feet.

Sadly, the moment passed, and the smile that had grown on Peashy's face faltered slightly. Neptune, however, knew it was no longer the time for frowns and tears, and she continued to wear hers just as she had been moments ago.

"P-ko, you..." Neptune paused, gathering her thoughts, before nodding to herself and continuing. "You're little. You'll always be little. And y'know what? That's not fair. It's just not."

Peashy furrowed her brow as Neptune spoke to her. Was this supposed to make her feel better? Because it wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"But... You know what?" Neptune turned away and looked skywards, a mysterious expression on her face. For a moment, Peashy was awestruck by the person before her. Was this really her Neptuna? "It's gonna sound selfish... And you totally are allowed to hate me for it, but..."

Neptune turned to Peashy and, much to both of their surprise, found that tears were making their way down Neptune's cheeks.

"I'm glad. I'm glad you'll always be my little P-ko. I'm glad that we can be together forever. Not everyone gets that chance, P-ko!" Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, Neptune shook her head. "If it means I don't have to ever lose the cutest, prettiest, sweetest, silliest, roughest, toughest little girl I know, then I can't be mad. I know it's awful of me, but I'm glad in a way. Because even if it'll always be unfair, at least we'll always be together to complain about it!"

Neptune didn't know if that would make Peashy feel better. Honestly, she didn't know if it made her. Could she really justify Peashy losing so much like that?

She would be lying if she said part of her didn't want to. She would be lying if she selfishly, oh so selfishly, was so thankful that she would never have to say goodbye to little Peashy like she would so many of her other friends someday.

Neptune realized Peashy hadn't said anything for a while now. She realized that it might not matter, if Peashy couldn't forgive her for feeling this way, then her feelings were irrelevant.

Slowly, Neptune looked down to see how Peashy was taking it. What she saw would stay with her for the rest of her life.

Illuminated by the moonlight, tears trailing down her cheeks, and a wide smile on her face, Peashy was staring up at her with the most adoring expression Neptune had ever seen on her.

"I'm glad too Neptuna!"

Before Neptune could respond, she got tackled into a hug so forceful that nearly knocked her out cold.

"T-That's my girl..."

* * *

Purple Heart smiled a small smile to herself as she laid the sleeping Peashy down into her bed. Despite what an emotional night it had been for her, the little girl was fast asleep, with an expression that would make one think she didn't have a care in the world. After covering Peashy with her blankets, Purple Heart floated out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"What happened...?" There was Plutia, watching Purple Heart transform into Neptune and looking as sleepy as ever. For once, Neptune couldn't blame her friend. It WAS practically morning already.

"Long story, Plutie. I'll call you tomorrow and fill you in all about it," Neptune replied lazily, heading towards the kitchen. Plutia followed after her curiously.

"Where're you gooooiiiing...? It's too early for breakfast..." Plutia was clearly even more tired than she normally was, if that was possible, which just made Neptune snicker. She needed to spend more time over here, at least for Peashy and Plutia.

"Just dropping something off," Neptune replied absentmindedly, grabbing a cookie out of the jar and finishing it in one bite before continuing. "Anyone come looking for P-ko while we were gone?"

"Ohhhh... Nobody important..." Plutia's vague answer was followed by a giggle, which made Neptune pause in her actions. Maybe it had been a good idea to have Plutia stopping anyone from coming after them after all. Oh well. "Anyway... Lock up when you're done, okay? I'm going back to bed..."

"Okay. G'night!" Neptune turned to wave her friend off... only to see that she had collapsed on the closest couch and was already fast asleep. If anyone could do it, it was Plutia.

Rolling her eyes, Neptune finally made her way to the fridge. Popping it open, Neptune scanned the inside of the appliance before opening up her inventory and placing one of the golden puddings inside. She pulled a marker out and wrote "PEASHY" on the label in big letters, just in case someone got here first.

Nodding to herself, Neptune closed the door and turned to go. She's probably get home just in time to... Well, it didn't matter when she got home, she was hitting the sack no matter what.

As Neptune stood at the door, she paused. She bit her lip. She fought an inward battle, but she knew that in the end, it was going to be a one sided battle before it began.

Sighing in defeat, Neptune turned back.

There was always next time.

The next morning, when Peashy woke up and sleepily made her way to the kitchen, nearly tripping over Plutia in the process, she would discover two golden puddings in the refrigerator with her name on them.


End file.
